Behind The Scenes Of Ranma One Half Season 1
by Akane112
Summary: On how are the cast of Ranma 1/2 behind the camera. They're story in real life, relationships and situations. This story only covers the season 1. The next seasons will be updated after I finished this one. If I made it. So here it is! Ranma couples here!
1. Here's Ranma!

Don't know, it just entered my mind hahah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 of course... :P

And I'm referring to the anime of Ranma 1/2 not the manga., I won't make it, it's longer than the anime XP

Of course their stories are just made up...

Episode 1 - Here's Ranma

* * *

"CUT!" the director shouted as they finished the scene.

Akane sat on her chair after. They had just finished the scene where Akane slammed the table on girl type Ranma.

She still don't get it. When the director discovered her, she was just sitting there, on the bench on the park.

He said she'd be perfect for the role.

At least their using their real names in the show.

That time she was waiting for her boyfriend, Ranma.

Yes, in real life they really have relationship. Not fiancées not enemies, but boyfriend and girlfriend.

When Ranma arrived, the director liked his personality. He said he's perfect for the main character.

It's not hard for them to act though, they really are perfect for the role.

They're personalities are alike in the characters they were acting.

But who would ever thought Ranma will get the main character, and his sister Ranko.

Ranko, the director later discovered her when he asked if Ranma has a sister that looked like him.

Of course theres Ranko who was searching for a job at that time. She's a really good actress, to act like her brother.

It's perfect cause she must've known her brother a lot. On the way he moves, acts and everything.

She's really a sweet girl behind the camera.

After resting a bit, Akane went to where Ranko was.

"Hi Ranko, are you alright? I didn't hit you hard did I?" Akane asked concerned. They really hit the cast for real, but not too hard of course.

"Yes I'm fine" Ranko just answered, sweetly smiling at her.

"Your really good you know" Akane said then sat beside her.

"You think so?"

"Yes, you can really act like your brother"

"I've been with him since I was born" Ranko said.

She's younger than Ranma, so when she was born, her brother's the one who took care of her at times.

"You're bros childhood friend, so am I doing it right sis?"

Akane froze the time she called her sis.

"Sis?"

"Yes, you're going to be my sister one day anyway" Ranko said.

Ranma and Akane had been dating for a long time already.

They are still 16 years old, so Ranko understand that they're still waiting for the right time.

They might be fighting at times, some of them are misunderstanding, and sometimes, they are just acting like children.

Akane just smiled and said "I… guess. And yeah, you're doing it right"

At this time Ranma came in. "Hey bro!" Ranko greeted him.

"Heey, uh… pop said he needs ya on the panda" Ranma said and sat beside Akane who smiled at him and he smiled back.

Ranko noticed their look and decided to leave them for a while.

"So see you later, I'm going to check out on dad." Ranko said then get out, leaving Ranma and Akane.

The Panda? It's Ranko's pet actually. She trained it so well that it can act. It's weird for her friends but they're really amazed.

Of course don't forget their parents. Genma and Soun.

Genma is really Ranma and Ranko's father.

He volunteered himself when he received the news that the crew are finding someone to play the role as Ranma's father in Ranma ½.

And Soun, he's not really Akane's dad, but he's Genma's friend.

He's Akane's emotional neighbor, but she's really close to him.

Soun took care of Akane and Ranma when they were just little kids.

He was only suppose to be taking care of Akane only, but since Ranma is Akane's playmate, Ranma always come to where Akane is and play at his house.

So Genma is thankful also cause he took care of Ranma too.

He's also not surprise that Ranma and Akane end up together.

He saw them growing up and it's obvious for him that they started to like each other as time passed.

Akane got close to Soun and to her, he was like his father also.

Akane's parents are working overseas, so it's also hard for her.

Soun is a single man, but also loved Akane as his own daughter.

And Nabiki and Kasumi, yes they were older than Akane, Ranma and Ranko.

Ranma and Akane's family just met this two on their first day of taping.

Nabiki and Kasumi are friends. They met the director when they were walking.

He said Kasumi look really gentle and Nabiki is just perfect.

They accepted the role, it's their dream after all, to act, to be famous.

Kasumi is really nice but not as calm as her character.

And Nabiki is not the type of girl who'll blackmail someone just to earn money. Sure she loves earning money but she prefer to work for it.

So there they are, at their first episode in Ranma ½ and they actually enjoyed it. They're looking forward to the next episode and meet this Kuno guy. They are also having fun since they read the book version of Ranma ½, but the title is different since the characters are different. They are using their real names here, Akane, Ranma, Genma, Soun, Nabiki, but Ranko is using Ranma's name. So of course their names don't match the suppose real name of the characters in the book.

* * *

AN

so how is the first behind the scene part?

crazy? boring? or something else?

I'm just curious. But well, hope you like it and it will be pretty long of course.

I'm saying this right now, I'm going to separate them by season cause it will be more than 100 chapters if I just put them in one story right?

so here's you Season 1 episode 1. XD


	2. School Is No Place For Horsing Around

thanks for the previews reviews!

I had fun writing this one! and thanks to those who like it too!

this chapter's a little short though, sorry.

And remember, Akane's hair is still long here.

Episode 2 – School Is No Place For Horsing Around

* * *

So, here they are now, on their second episode of taping on Ranma ½.

The series is still not aired in the TV yet of course.

They're just still putting out the Coming Soon commercial on TV.

But many are already waiting for it and it encourage them to work better.

Of course, Ranma is the one who's always on the scene.

They're first taping, he, Ranko and they're father shoot at three places:

The Tendo's, The street and The Jusenkyo Springs.

But the others just shoot in one place:

The Tendo's.

Of course it also helps that Akane is still there wherever he go to shoot the scene.

He told her to go home when he noticed she's tired already, but she just smiled at him and keep on being there.

He wonders, how long will she keep doing it?

Is it only for a few days on their shooting, or until the end of the show.

So now they met this Kuno guy.

He's not bad at all, he's character is, but he's good at acting.

His personality in real life is different from the character he's acting.

And the Dr. Tofu. In the series, Akane likes him.

Ranma's jealous and Akane saw this.

It's funny for her though.

But she talked to him at their break.

Akane went to Ranma, lying on the grass.

They just finished the scene where the teacher introduced Ranma to the class.

So they're next scene is standing in the hall. But they get out for a while and relaxed.

"Hey Ranma, are you jealous?"

"Of course not. We've been together for a long time now, why would I be jealous? I know ya don't like him"

"Then why are you being like that?"

"Even if I know ya don't like him, it still kinda hurts to see ya acting you like other guys you know"

"I get you." Akane just said and hugged and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

So they understood each other and went on the taping, continuing the next scene.

Akane this time had a great, fun and hard time.

When she did this fighting scene with many guys, it seems so cool.

Of course the hard thing is she had to memorize those moves she have to do, and Ranma helped her.

They had the real boy students from the school they're shooting at become extra in this scene who are so excited that they're going to be on TV.

It reminds them their past life before they got discovered.

It may have been only the second episode.

But when they showed up in the commercial, people started to recognize them already, especially Ranma and Ranko of course.

The cast also get to know each other a lot.

They get along really well.

They all had a great time.

And now they can't wait for the next one.

The last scene is when Ranma jumped out the window and they'll fall on the pool.

They cut it right there, before Ranma and Kuno fall right into the pool.

They're noticing that Nabiki became Kuno's first friend.

* * *

AN

Well? how is it?

I know it's short., so I'm really really sorry.,

And besides I'm having fun writing this one. I get to write some of my opinions there. And make up stories for them even if they're OOC cause that's the point.

But I don't want it to be too much OOC of course.

So I'm waiting for reviews cause I'm having fun reading them and t kinda gives me some advises and ideas too!

heheh., well, hope you like this one!


	3. A Sudden Storm Of Love

This one is a little too short, sorry! sorry sorry sorry sorry!

thanks to those who reviewed last time!

Episode 3 – A Sudden Storm Of Love

* * *

Here they are again. The third episode of Ranma ½.

So they stopped where Ranma and Kuno are going to fall into the pool.

When they fall, Ranma quickly get out and Ranko replaced him.

The hard decision though, will she let Kuno squeeze her chest?

Ranma didn't let it happen of course, they did something do avoid it.

"What kind of show is this? A perverted one?" Ranma complained whispering.

Akane who was behind Ranma heard him and tapped him "Just take it easy Ranma"

"Kane?" Ranma turned to his back and saw Akane.

"I know your worried about your sister, but we'll do something alright?" Akane said and hugged him to calm him down.

"Alright, your going taping now, it's your next scene, Ranko's already on the tree" Ranma said referring to the scene where Akane gave girl Ranma the kettle when Ranma was sitting on the tree and Akane will fight Kuno.

Genma seemed to change into a panda a lot of times also.

"I guess we'll be using the panda more than you pops" Ranma said, standing behind the crew while the others are taking the scene and acting.

Genma didn't answer, when Ranma looked at him, he was sleeping this whole time, and he thought he was just sitting there.

"Stupid pops" Ranma just muttered and left him.

After the scene where girl Ranma and Akane left after knocking Kuno out, Ranko went directly to her brother.

"That was cool" Ranko said smiling then sat down for a while.

"What was?" Ranma asked and sat beside her.

"The moves in martial arts, and I thought being you will be bad" Ranko said giggling.

"What does that mean?" Ranma said and Ranko just smiled at him and said "Thanks bro"

So what about the other cast? They are fine, hanging along with the main cast.

The others don't know about Ranma and Akane yet and what's Ranko's relation to Ranma.

Weird, they've only been shooting for about a week, they wanted to know each other more.

But the breaker news, Nabiki and Kuno are getting closer by the day, of course all of them can see that.

Nabiki, Akane and Ranma are getting along too, since there are many scene where they were three of them.

There was a scene on the rooftop of the school, all of them liked the spot, the director is planning on using that place again on the other episodes.

The cast planned a picnic there, since they really want to get closer so there won't be hesitation when taping right?

They really enjoyed it, they were there long enough since the school is closed and it's weekend.

They learned a lot of stuff from the picnic. Their formal lives, relationships and more.

Since they reached the night, they also tell ghost stories which made the others scared.

They tell stories, jokes and many things, they really did enjoyed it and planning on doing it again, especially when the new other cast come.

They heard that there will be more other characters that will come in the show, so they are looking forward to that day that they will met them.

So after that picnic, they decided that every time there will be a new cast on them, or a guest they will have a picnic like this one.

They brought along their sleeping bags and slept there, it was really cold of course so they we're all together.

After they woke up, they got ready for the last scene in the episode 3, they didn't get to shoot this one cause they still didn't come up on this scene last time.

The last scene was when Kuno told the Girl Type Ranma his feelings for her.

They taped it before the sun comes down so they had a lot of time to have fun and more.

The girls went shopping and the guys went uh… gaming?

At least their really close now. Tofu Ono, came later after they called him. Although, he didn't made it to the picnic.

Now, they really are looking forward to the next tapings.

* * *

AN

So here's the episode 3.,.,., sorry cause it's really short! I'm really sorry!

And remember? Akane's hair is still long here.

uhm, waiting for your reviews, cause I love reading your reviews XD

especially to those who's been convincing me!


End file.
